prank sters
by michelle ivashkov
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are happy about something they've done. read on to find out what it is. constructive critism encouraged. readers please don't judge a story by it's first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan (he's so awesome btw) R&R. Please don't judge the story by it's first chapter.**

PERCY POV

"Good Morning," I said to no one in particular with extra enthusiasm as I rolled off my bed. I was in a really great mood today, we'd done it, we'd finally done it. After months of planning, Annabeth and I had finally gone all the way, with the rest of the Camp there to witness and give us tips of course. And boy did I feel good that morning. Now all we had to do was wait, wait until _they _found out. I got dressed and readied myself for the day. With everything that happened last night I knew I'd be getting a bunch of 'high fives' and 'jobs well done' in the day ahead. I met up with Annabeth who was beaming, either with anxiety or pride.

"Did they find out yet?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Well no one's screaming in fear so I'm afraid not," she said echoing my disappointment.

"How do you think they'll react?"

"Percy, I've known them practically all my life. There's nothing they'd like more than to pulverize you the first chance they got!"

"Was it that terrible?"

"If by 'terrible' you mean 'totally awesome'! Last night was the best night of my life I'd never have so much fun before," and she really meant it. I, Percy Jackson had actually been able to make Annabeth's best night.

"There'll be a lot more of those in the future," I replied with a grin.

"umm I don't think so, when they find you, they'll kill you, literally kill you."

"Oh, I don't think my dad would allow them. Plus Lord Hermes shouldn't mind."

"Nope he would. He likes you but not to the extent of letting you off the hook for something like that. Although I'm not sure of George and Martha you could probably buy them over with some mice." She teased. I grimaced.

"C'mon let's grab a bite, we'll deal with the world after."

"Yeah, let's go," I said uncertainly.

The air smelled of strawberries as the spring blossom was coming to an end. The sky was a sight to behold as the majestic sun sat perched surrounded by pearly whites and a baby blue background. Lord Zeus and Lord Apollo seemed to be on good terms because I could've sworn the clouds looked like a huge face smiling and looking upon another that looked exactly like Camp Half Blood and the way the sunbeams glittered on its contours, I would have bet the face was a God.

_The Gods are amused,_

_Olympus quakes under the strain of Our laughter_

_Demigods have much to learn._

The words seemed to appear in my mind as if Lord Apollo were reciting one of his haikus. I decided not to mention anything to Annabeth who would say I was hallucinating and that I needed 'a time out'. But then again it could have been conjured up by my imagination.

Breakfast at the Poseidon table was almost as funny as the haiku that morning. Everyone was laughing, smiling, whispering and giving me air high fives from their respective tables. Even Chiron seemed to wear an amused smile that morning. I wondered who had informed him of last night's events but dismissed the thought because I didn't really bother, as long as Chiron was in on our secret and apparently ,he approved of it.

We went to the sword fighting arena to get my butt whipped but Annabeth kept bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter at the very sight of me so we didn't get much done. After about ten minutes, we decided to ask Chiron of we could call a council meeting. We needed to install the fact that this was the end of the show, before anyone used it as an opportunity for wickedness and that we'd need help when the deed was done. And it was decided that the only way to get a representative from each Cabin was a council meeting. We went to the Big House and met Chiron in his wheelchair disguise.

"Hey Chiron."

"Hello Percy, Annabeth," he nodded.

"Umm.. we wanted to ask a favour of you, please."

"And what may that be? I hope it isn't connected to what transpired last night. I want nothing to do with it."

"Chiron please, I promise it was carefully planned, nothing could go wrong."

"No Percy, everyone will be in jeopardy, the Gods will be angered."

"Pleeeeassse….." I used the puppy dog face I'd been working on for that moment.

"With a cherry on top" Annabeth added and I'd sworn she was a charm speaker because with that Chiron's expression softened.

"Oh okay." He submitted."

"Thank you so much." We said in complete unison.

A half hour later, the meeting was held. All the Cabin Heads were present Travis and Conner Stoll.

"Percy, last night was epic. It'll be told in Camp Half Blood history dude." Butch from the Iris Cabin beamed, literally.

"Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you guys but the best is yet to come." I winked.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out" Clarisse added.

"Yeah, I have a camera ready to snap in a moments' notice" Will chimed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll understand what happened in chapter 1 and how completely off the storyline sounded.**

PERCY POV

"Okay, we will begin. Percy and Annabeth will address you. I'm sure you know the reason," Chiron called us to attention. This was followed by a chorus of "Yeeaaahh."

"Very well, the meeting shall begin."

*Flashback*

See, you should know what happened a year ago. Travis and Connor decided to prank all the Cabins. As we accommodated twenty four Cabins, they spent two weeks terrorising each. For the empty ones like the Hera Cabin or the Artemis Cabin, they'd choose any random one which meant a couple were pranked twice. First, they attacked the Apollo Cabin. They mixed medicines, screwed with the instruments, messed with the campers' stuff and left a trail of broken arrows.

Then to the Hecate Cabin, they mixed potions and messed with everything. When they were finished, there was a gigantic hole in the wall on the eastern side of the cabin with multi-coloured liquids spilt everywhere. They seemed to have no particular order. The Hephaestus Cabin's forges were thrashed, Bunker 9 was a mess with booby traps set all over. Travis and Connor thought it to be a joke but the entire Camp hated their guts. No one was spared even the Hermes Cabin had been mercilessly pranked.

The shampoos and conditioners of the Aphrodite Cabin were replaced by dyes, sodas, hair removers and sticky black liquids that looked too similar to thinned car grease. By this time, there were no doubts; every single camper hated the Stoll Brothers, the men-ace of Camp Half Blood as they were called. Annabeth and I decided to draft a plan, a genius idea, and the ultimate prank or should I say, series of pranks to get back at the Stoll brothers. We'd scheduled it for a few months later but when Annabeth found a bag full of arachnids in her pillowcase, well that did it.

We put our premature plan into action and set out to work. Our prank date would be exactly two weeks away. We ordered a few boxes of 'Xplosiv Styx'- an explosive that had the capabilities of dynamite but not strong enough to harm a human. Boy, did those suckers screw with your eardrums, terribly. Well, Travis and Connor had a lot in store for them. We hired Nyssa from the Hephaestus bunch to help us create the perfect gears and gadgets for our little 'experiment'.

Which brings us back to last night, I know what it sounded like but the truth is that when our contraptions were finished, we did the changes to the Hermes Cabin. We switched all six beds with air mattresses and hid little cameras in the room. I had a huge tablet screen I'd smuggled into Camp for that particular reason. There were six divisions, one for each camera. When Travis entered I saw him from six different angles. He was hot…in a completely non-gay sort of way. At dinner a few of the councillors decided to serve the food

We spiked both their drinks with Tylenol Drowsy medicine, the kind that hardly ever worked, and a shot or two of Mr D's finest wine. We mixed it in grape juice so they weren't suspicious. May I just say that to two tired half-bloods, to anyone, that would've been the most rocking grape juice in the history of grape juice. We could've easily put Welch's or Oceanspray out of business. Anyway, even if they did supect something was fishy, we were equipped with a charm speaker- Piper McLean.

They headed off to bed as soon as dinner was over and since everyone was too excited to pull the rest of the prank, we skipped the sing along that night. We pasted them in lipstick, nail polish, blush, toothpaste, strawberry syrup, bird seeds and to top it all off, some whipped cream. Then we pushed their beds into the lake and I willed the waters to push them as far away and apart as possible since they knew how to swim.

We set a catapult on one side of the cabin door with a pressure sensor. On the other end, we loaded the catapult with potatoes, tomatoes, blunt arrows from the Apollo dudes and some makeup supplies from the Aphrodite Cabin which were charmed by the Hecate Cabin to only leave Travis and Connor after every visible part of them were covered in makeup. Yep, that's how terrible things were, the Aphrodite girls actually _gave their makeup_. The Hephaestus Cabin helped set up our equipment while the Hypnos Cabin ensured they remained asleep.

*End Flashback*

I was trying to explain that after they were pranked, everyone was to lay off Travis' and Conner's case for a while. I mean the poor kids could only take that much trauma. I was trying to explain that I'd need help to clean up when the meeting was cut short by an ear-piercing scream. Oh crap they were up. We all scurried to the lake to get a good view of the situation. Travis had fallen into the lake and was being chased by an angry Naiad while Connor was busy screaming like a girl and shoo-ing pigeons off of him. Not long after they waded out of the freezing waters and shot me deadly stares. They looked a mess, everything was washed off except for the long lasting makeup.

"Percy Jackson, I–WILL-KILL-YOU!" Travis trembled.

"Yeah, and I'LL-HELP!" Connor added.

"Oh sure, once you wear a dress to match that makeup." I teased and everyone burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was hard to decide which was more funny, seeing Travis and Connor pasted, threatening me in their pyjamas or the thought of seeing them wear dresses.

"Oh just shut up. You belong in the deepest, darkest pits of Tartarus! "they shouted.

"Oooohh," everyone cooed.

"Hey why don't you guys come over here, so we could settle this once and for all."

"We'd love to," Travis said in his most macho voice which didn't make him look any less ridiculous.

"Happy to oblige!" Connor screamed at the top of his voice.

And they lunged.

As planned, their wet feet and the dishwashing liquid we'd poured on the platform reacted perfectly and they skidded forward, straight into our first tripwire and activating the buckets of paint we'd stored on the branch above. Travis was purple and Connor was doused in hot-pink.

"AHHHHH!" they both screamed as they went through our 'T.P. Arena'.

We laid about twenty rolls of toilet paper which were charmed by Lou Ellen to drape around our victims until they were out of paper. They emerged as purple and pink mummies. The toilet paper on their faces were violently ripped off to reveal their eyes. Their eyes looked terrified, the way a squirrel looks when a light is flashed into their eyes; stunned and slightly crazed. At that point, I must admit, I felt sorry for them, but they were getting a taste of payback.

They carefully made their way to the Hermes Cabin, the jackpot, scrutinizing every rock or twig that seemed suspicious. As they stepped on the mat, the sensor went off and triggered the catapult. Tomatoes, potatoes and apples grown by the Demeter Cabin were hurtled at deadly speeds towards the Stoll brothers. Then the blunt arrows did their job. I would have sworn it was a bunch of Aphrodite girlies because they surely screamed like some. The last missiles that were launched were the charmed cosmetics. Soon out targets were consumed on a cloud of Jordana face powder and eyeliner, Covergirl lipstick and blush, some Avon eye shadows and all the other stuff girls would kill for. Everyone laughing through the entire process.

Boy, if looks could kill, I'd long be on my way to Charon because they shot me stares I was sure would deliver a bullet or something. They were mummies heavily decked in makeup. Was there a funnier sight? I thought about recording the entire thing and sending it to America's Funniest Home Videos but I decided against it since I didn't want to push my luck with electronic devices. Plus there'd be the slight problem of mortal eyes not seeing Camp, so it surely wouldn't have worked. As they stepped inside, I heard the sound of glass crashing to the floor which suggested the aquarium with the plastic head must've been a puddle of water and shards of glass. The 'punchbuggy' was supposed to activate in three, two, one.. sure enough I heard screams and thuds followed by pillows being ripped apart so I guessed that contraption was over with.

A noise somewhere between a shriek, scream and a cry emanated from the Hermes Cabin and a bunch of spiders crawled from beneath the door. Annabeth had insisted we do that but wore a nervous expression when they crawled out. She loosened up after they went the other direction. I heard a drawer slam and waited for the 'BOOM!'.

"She's gonna blow!" I yelled

"Everyone, duck!" Annabeth added.

We ducked as if a bomb was about to explode which was exactly what was going to happen. Then we heard a loud explosion, the sound of debris falling to the ground around us and screaming. We averted our gaze to what was left of the Hermes Cabin. All that remained were soot covered Travis and Connor surrounded by stumps of cement that was the base of the cabin. They were hugging each other, eyes closed and screamed the sort of scream you'd hear from a girl being attacked by a pack of wolves or a gay guy engage in.

Their eyes opened and the screaming stopped about ten minutes after the explosion. When they were finished and drenched in humiliation, they ran off to the bathroom. I thought they'd know better that to run to the place I was most powerful, I know I'd surely make a smarter move but I guess the poor fellows were confused and traumatised. I internally argued if I should and after a moment, the wicked part of me won over. It wasn't part of the plan but I figured I'd end with a grand finale. I waited for the correct timing and as soon as they locked the doors, I mustered all of my remaining strength to burst the pipes. I underestimated myself and as a result, the building burst apart, water gushing out of every possible crevice.

The water rose twelve feet high and I made firework patterns over our exhausted victims. I did LOL with three separate columns of water which I brought across to our viewing area and sprayed everyone. The water was refreshing. I ran across to Travis and Connor who were perfectly fine except the fact that they were tired and hungry. I motioned for the rest of the Hermes Cabin to carry them off to the Big House. Thank the Gods Mr D was away for the while otherwise we'd be grapevines or something by then because the place was a mess.

Everyone started cleaning when a familiar voice said "Guess we're too late,huh?"

"Oh you dim-wit, you're here to help the aftermath, you're right on time!" a female voice chided.

I turned around to see none other than Sadie and Carter Kane. I'd met them on my last visit to San Francisco and we'd become fast friends. They were awesome with powers from two Egyptian families.

"Hey, thanks for coming, sorry for the last minute arrangements," I apologised.

"Dude, it's okay, from the looks of this place, those two won't be busy for a while," Carter's eyes opened at the God's statue that had broken under the impact of explosives.

"That's what we were hoping for," I reasoned.

"Okay let's get to work," Sadie encouraged.

"I'm exhausted. Doesn't the Duat have any effect on you?" Carter whined.

"No now get up. The place is thrashed (great job by the way Percy) and they need our help. You'll rest later."

"But…"

"Carter Kane, if you don't get shut up and start to work in the next ten seconds I will beat you to a pulp," she threatened matter-of-factly.

"Oh, alright," Carter submitted.

Sometimes I wondered if Carter was really the older of the two. They started their job. They held out their hands, muttered something that sounded like ancient Egyptian to me, then a blue symbol burned above their hands and the bathroom quarters re-joined itself, every little insignificant grain of dust completed the building. I'd seen them done it twice before but it captivated me like it was the first. This was followed by a chorus of "Woooooww…" by awestruck campers. Then the silence broke.

"Oh man, you gotta teach me how to do that. It sure will help when we're playing baseball" Butch begged.

"Sorry, it goes with heredity," Sadie burst his bubble.

"Okay," Butch seemed pretty cool about it.

We went on our way to do the cleaning while they set out to fix every destroyed thing there was.


End file.
